The Joys of Firewhiskey
by ManhattanWitch
Summary: alcohol and parties and slytherins and gryffindors equals fun!


The Joys of Firewhiskey

this is slash, do don't like, don't read. This is also my first smut scene, so please feel free to flame me- I need to learn!

Harry held his glass of firewhiskey gingerly, afraid, in a general way, of tipping it over. That would not have been a good thing- this was the last glass he was allowed to have, as told to him by Hermione. He scowled, ticked. Who was she to tell him how many glasses of alcohol he was allowed to have? He looked around the common room he was in, blearily trying to make out figures under the strobe lights. Hw though that he could see Ron and Lavender gyrating on the dance floor, but it could have been Neville and Parvati. He saw Fred and George (hadn't they graduated?) sitting together and- Harry quickly averted his eyes. He stretched, enjoying the feel of the stone wall against his back.

He jumped like a foot when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned his head and glared at the owner of said hand, and was surprised to see it was Malfoy. "Waddaya want?" Harry asked, only slurring a little. "Oh, quite articulate as always, Potter," drawled the smooth, cultured voice. You had to know Draco really well to know that he was drunk off his ass. The darker boy turned to Draco, curiously unaffected by the insult he'd just been handed. "Nice, party, huh?" Harry asked. He didn't know why he was starting a conversation, but he went with it. The boy next to him wasn't having any of that, though. The hand on his shoulder started to steer him away from the wall, and Harry protested feebly as they headed to the dance floor. "Wait, wait!" he cried. Draco stopped and looked at the Gryffindor with a patient expression, then snorted in amusement as Harry knocked back the rest of his whiskey.

"Now we can go," said Harry. Draco pulled him through the mass of people grinding together to a spot in the middle of the floor, and wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Uh, Malfoy, what are we doing?" Draco pulled back and looked at Harry incredulously. "Potter, what does it look like we're doing? Do you not know that dancing is an acceptable pastime for wizards?" Harry just replied with a muffled "Huh." Shrugging, he put his hands behind Draco's neck and pulled him closer. They were dancing, perfectly in sync, and their eyes locked together. The two boys drew closer, like they were magnetized. Hesitantly, their lips brushed past, then they came back and pressed together for an instant. Ignoring the party around them, Harry lightly sucked Draco' lip into his mouth; from the noise he made it was a good move.

He groaned as Draco ground his hips into Harry's, and he felt the effect he had on the other boy. It felt amazing, and slightly naughty, to be grinding against each other while surrounded by their classmates, but neither of them cared. Draco slid his tongue into the willing mouth that was offered up to him. Both boys moaned as a fission of pleasure ran through their bodies, and each of them felt the other growing harder. With an effort, Draco pulled back and both boys panted into the others mouth. Draco started to move towards the other seeker, and as Harry backed up, guided him to the stairs that led to the boys dorms.

Once Harry realized were they were going, he flashed a sexy smile at Draco, making his breath catch in his throat. "Good thing were in the Slytherin dorms, huh?" he asked cockily. Draco growled at him, and said, "If you keep looking at me like that, we'll never make it to the bed." Harry just smirked.

Finally, they reached the room. As soon as the door was closed, Harry launched himself at Draco. There tongues collided in a rough, demanding kiss. He wasn't sure how it happened, but they were both naked by the time they pulled back for air. Harry grinned at Draco and said," You're gonna have to teach me that spell." Draco just growled and pushed the other boy back until his knees hit the bed. Harry, with a grin, sat on the bed and laid back, stretching and enjoying the was Draco's eyes bugged at the silken movement of his muscles. Draco shook himself, and walked between Harry's spread legs. He leaned down until his nose was less then an inch from Harry's. And smiled. Then he kissed his jaw, trailing his way down Harry's neck, leaving a path of fiery kisses. He swiped his tongue across the hollow of Harry's throat and kissed his way down to an inviting nipple. HE smirked in satisfaction as he heard the other boy gasp, and felt him arch up.

Draco kissed his way down to the Gryffindor's belly button, and then lower. He could feel Harry getting tense as he got closer to the area that was demanding his attention. He rubbed his cheek against Harry's stomach, then pressed kisses to the his inner thighs. "Draco," panted Harry, "stop teasing." With a huff, he lifted himself up until he could see the boys heavy lidded eyes. :Well fine," he said, and with that dropped down and sucked the head of Harry shaft into his mouth. The gasp of surprise and lust from above him spurred him on, and as he kissed and licked, he reveled in the fact that he was reducing the boy who lived into a quivering mass of sensuality. The only warning Draco had that Harry was coming was when his body tensed up. Then Draco milked him for all he was worth, relishing the taste in his mouth.

When Harry finally stopped shaking, Draco slid up the bed to lay next to the other boy. Harry turned his head, and said, "That was amazing." Draco grinned at him, and placed Harry's hand on his chest, then slid it down until it rested on his own erection. "Now that you've had your not so little problem taken care of, feel free to help me out." Harry grinned at him, rolling over so he hovered over Draco. Leaning down, he captured his mouth in a searing, possessive kiss. Then he proceeded to make Draco scream with pleasure. 

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Harry rolled over, and collided with a warm, hard body. He opened his sleep encrusted eyes, and squinted in the dull light that pervaded the room. With a groan, he looked at his bed mate. Long white limbs, almost silver hair falling into a face that looked like it belonged on a fallen angel. As Harry's eyes roamed the body on display before him, he felt himself getting hard at the sigh of the boys hard musculature. His eyes wandered back up to his face, and Harry started when he saw those eyes were open. He gave Draco a smile. The blonde boy smirked. "You like what you see, Potter?" "Oh, I don't know- let me get a better look." So saying, he sat up and ripped the few covers still on the bed off the boy.

He grinned as he saw the complete, uninterrupted length of Draco's beautiful body. "You know, I think I do like it." Draco rolled his eyes and rolled over, pinning Harry beneath him. "You know, if we didn't have to be in Potions in an hour, I'd be taking advantage of having you under me like this, so… vulnerable." Harry grinned and rolled his hips against Draco's. "Still, you're Head Boy, don't you have your own shower?" Draco paused in his attack on Harry's neck. :I like they way your mind works, Potter." They grinned at each other, the prospect of a long, intense shower very appealing.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

Hermione and Ron were out of their minds with worry. Harry hadn't shown up last night after the party, and they still hadn't seen him, and they only had fifteen minutes until Potions. Hermione had asked everyone she could if they had seen Harry, but nobody had. The two of them were sitting at the Gryffindor table frustrated, when they heard a commotion at the entrance to the Great Hall. They turned to look and saw the impossible. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, sworn enemies, walked into the Great Hall together, and they were talking like old friends! Then, once they reached the point here they'd have to go different ways, Harry reached over and pulled the Slytherin in for a quick, intense kiss on the lips.

Everyone stared in shock. Of all the things anyone could ever expect, that was the last thing! Harry made his way over to his seat with a grin on his face and a faraway look in his eyes. When he sat, however, he was bombarded with questions. He ignored them all until Hermione asked one of her own. "Harry, what are you wearing?" That shut everyone up and had them looking at his outfit. It was something Harry would have never bought, much less worn. A black silk shirt with the top two buttons undone showed the tanned expanse of his chest, while his black slacks were made out of a really expense cotton blend. He looked edible. He looked down at his outfit and blushed. "Well, uh, I couldn't find any of my clothes this morning( I think Draco vanished them), so he lent me some of his clothes." He got some wolf whistles for that answer. The rest of the morning was spent with Hermione trying to revive an unconscious Ron, and the rest of the table pestering him for details.


End file.
